Star Festival
by coolgamer
Summary: Hikari and Takeru go to the star festival together as a date. HikarixTakeru, Oneshot.


**HI EVERYONE! It's another one-shot yay!**

**This story is for my boyfriend Alex and mine's 3****rd**** month anniversary! (I hope I didn't post this too late Taka! If I did I'm sorry!). Love you Taka.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.**

**~Star Festival~**

Hikari sat on a bench as the sun set in the distance. She had arrived at the meeting spot early because she felt nervous. She pulled out her phone and saw that the time was 7 p.m. She sighed and put the phone away, as she looked around at the crowd of people.

She looked up as she heard footsteps heading her way. She turned her head to the left as a young blonde haired boy appeared. They boy was wearing a light blue kimono and a dark blue hakama. His blond hair was nicely combed over and wasn't covered by the usual hat.

"Sorry I'm late Hikari." The boy said as he stopped in front of her.

"You weren't late Takeru." Hikari replied with a smile.

Hikari stood up from the bench and brushed off her yukata. The yukata she wore was light pink and had light red flowers on it. The obi sash was a light yellow color and tied into a perfect bow in the back. Her hair was pulled back as much as possible to look nice.

"You look nice." Takeru commented.

"Thanks. You look really nice too." Hikari said.

"Let's go walk around the festival then." Takeru suggested.

"Alright." Hikari agreed as she took hold of his hand.

They walked through the various crowds as they looked at the stalls. Every now and again they would catch site of one of the other digidestined in the crowds. Hikari glanced over at Takeru and smiled as she remembered the day he asked her to the festival.

_~Flashback~_

_Hikari was walking home from school when Takeru ran up to her. She looked at him as he caught his breath._

"_What's up Takeru?" She asked confused._

"_I wanted to ask you something…." Takeru started._

"_Okay. What is it?" Hikari asked._

"_Well this Saturday is the Tanabata festival… and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" Takeru asked._

"_If you have plans then that's fine." Takeru added before Hikari could answer._

"_I'd love to go to the festival with you." Hikari agreed._

"_You would?" Takeru asked shocked._

"_Yeah." Hikari said with a laugh._

"_Alright then. I'll meet you at the park at 7:30 okay?" Takeru asked._

"_Yeah." Hikari agreed._

"_Alright. I'll call you later." Takeru said as Hikari continued her walk home._

_~End Flashback~_

"Takeru do you want to make a wish?" Hikari asked.

"Sure." Takeru said.

Hikari walked over and got two pieces of tanzaku. She handed one to Takeru and wrote her wish down on her piece while he wrote his. She went and hung the one she had onto a bamboo as Takeru finished his. He hung his next to hers and they looked as the wishes swayed in the wind.

"My mom was telling me that there is a song for the Tanabata festival." Takeru said.

"Oh? Would you say it for me?" Hikari excitedly asked.

"Sure. It goes like this:

_The bamboo leaves rustle,_

_ shaking away in the eves,_

_ the stars twinkle;_

_ Gold and silver grains of sand._" Takeru said

"Wow it's a nice song." Hikari stated.

They walked around a little more before reaching two statues made on opposite sides of the bridge. On one side was a statue of a princess and on the other was a statue of a man. The statues reached out for each other.

"What are the statues for?" Takeru asked.

"You don't know the story of the festival?" Hikari asked surprised.

"Not really. Do you?" Takeru asked.

"Yes. Would you like me to tell you?" Hikari asked.

"Yes please do." Takeru said as they stood on the middle of the bridge and looked at the water.

"Orihime, daughter of the Tentei, wove beautiful clothes by the bank of the Amanogawa. Her father loved the cloth that she wove and so she worked very hard every day to weave it. However, Orihime was sad that because of her hard work she could never meet and fall in love with anyone. Concerned about his daughter, Tentei arranged for her to meet Hikoboshi who lived and worked on the other side of the Amanogawa. When the two met, they fell instantly in love with each other and married shortly thereafter.

However, once married, Orihime no longer would weave cloth for Tentei and Hikoboshi allowed his cows to stray all over Heaven. In anger, Tentei separated the two lovers across the Amanogawa and forbade them to meet. Orihime became despondent at the loss of her husband and asked her father to let them meet again. Tentei was moved by his daughter's tears and allowed the two to meet on the 7th day of the 7th month if she worked hard and finished her weaving.

The first time they tried to meet, however, they found that they could not cross the river because there was no bridge. Orihime cried so much that a flock of magpies came and promised to make a bridge with their wings so that she could cross the river. It is said that if it rains on Tanabata, the magpies cannot come and the two lovers must wait until another year to meet." Hikari told him.

"That's such a sad story." Takeru said.

"I know. The festival is held in their honor. On the day that Orihime and Hikoboshi meet in the sky is the day the festival is." Hikari said.

"In the sky?" Takeru asked confused.

"There." Hikari said as she pointed to two constellations.

Takeru looked up and saw the two constellations. He continued to stare at the stars before looking back at Hikari. She looked at him too and smiled. He smiled back and leaned in closer to her. He paused for a moment before lightly kissing her on the lips before pulling away. He blushed and looked back at the water.

Hikari smiled with a blush on her face at his actions. She slipped her arms around his left and leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. The wind rustled their hair as they both stood there happily with a content look on their faces.

**~The End~**

**Notes:**

**Tanabata: Is the Star Festival in Japan and is an actual festival.**

**Yukata: Traditional summer kimono.**

**Hakama: A traditional outfit worn over the kimono.**

**The Tanabata Song: Is an actual song traditionally sung at the festival.**

**Orihime and Hikoboshi: This is the most popular version of the story.**

**Orihime: Weaving Princess (Vega).**

**Hikoboshi: Cow Herder Star (Altair)**

**Tentei: Sky king, or the universe itself.**

**Amanogawa: The Milky Way.**

**Tanzaku: small pieces of paper.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the story! Again Love you Alex and Happy 3****rd**** month anniversary!**


End file.
